


You Should Be Here With Me (Baby, Please Come Home)

by Elle Blessingway (elle_blessing)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caliga Ortus RPG, F/M, Gen, Pink Sheep RPG, Role-Playing Game, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_blessing/pseuds/Elle%20Blessingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas won't be Christmas without you. (Or the ghost of Christmas Present visits the denizens of Caliga RPG and Pink Sheep RPG.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be Here With Me (Baby, Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on the fly. I got home from my last Christmas party early tonight, and since I've been wanting to write, but haven't had the time, I thought I'd just sit down and do it. My mind turned to my RPG characters at [caliga_rpg](http://caliga-rpg.livejournal.com/) and [pinksheep_wench](http://pinksheep-wench.livejournal.com/), and I was thinking about what they'd be doing this Christmas ... and then just wrote it. I haven't written them in awhile, but this is where they're are in my head right now. For all y'all that know my babies, this is for you! Thanks so much for being patient with me. I hope we can tell more stories together in the coming year. Merry Christmas!!

**ASTORIA**  
  
Christmas day was for families, but Christmas eve was for lovers.   
  
As Astoria sipped her cocoa in front of the fire, feet snug in the ridiculous fuzzy slippers her brother had given her the year prior, Astoria couldn't be more aware that yet another Christmas eve was being spent alone.  
  
She didn't need a man to make her more of a woman, or even a complete one, but it would be nice to have someone to share the night with. Really, it would be nice to have someone to share everything with.  
  
She sighed.  
  
  
 **MICHAEL**  
  
Michael ambled. It was something he was good at as he rarely had much purpose in which to carry him anywhere faster. But tonight was a good night for ambling, he thought; Diagon Alley was never so still as it was on Christmas eve after all the shops had closed.   
  
It was quiet but for his soft humming and the light tap of his shoes against the cobblestones, and the holiday lights twinkled merrily from the shop fronts. It was a place to be shared with someone special.  
  
The humming stopped, as did the steady tap of his step.   
  
Michael didn't have special someones, but his mind had supplied him with exactly who his hands wished to hold just that moment.  
  
  
 **BLAKE**  
  
They'd made love on the fur rug in front of the fire. The flickering light from the flames had made her skin look golden, enticing, but it was the pinks and blues, the red and gold from the twinkling lights on their Christmas tree that had made her body a new kind of map to explore.  
  
He'd never had someone to share the holiday season with.  
  
He brushed his thumb across her cheek; as she shifted toward his touch in her sleep, the light that played across her skin changed from blue to green. He smiled.  
  
  
 **LOLA**  
  
Lola knew she'd been very selfish. His family had been expecting him. He hadn't said so, but she knew they gathered on Christmas eve. Even knowing he had elsewhere to be, she'd still Apparated into his flat and demanded things.  
  
She'd demanded silly things, never really saying what it was she really wanted to say. And he'd smirked at her as if he knew what it was, and that he knew she knew he knew. It was infuriating.  
  
And he knew she needed it that way so they could pretend it wasn't anything else but vexation.   
  
Lola ignored the warm contentment in her chest. She ignored it and shut her eyes, thought only about the heat of his skin against hers, and his steady breathing as he slept. It was selfish of her to steal him from his family on Christmas eve, but she didn't feel guilty one bit.  
  
  
 **ROSE**  
  
Rose watched the lights on her tree twinkle from her sprawl on the floor. Her brother's soft snores from his bed-nest were steady and comforting. Things were as they should be, or at least how they'd been for as long as she could remember.   
  
Their father had never been there, for all that she knew he'd wanted to be. But that was the sacrifice Rhett Zeller had made to ensure she and her brother had a roof over their heads and food on the table.  
  
Back then there'd been no tree, though. They'd only put the one strand of lights they'd had on the coat rack; that half the lights didn't work was ignored. She and her brother had slept next to the "tree" every Christmas eve, and in the morning the two gifts wrapped in pages from _The Prophet_ were opened and treasured.  
  
The flat was bigger, warmer, better, and they had a tree now.   
  
Ryan still snored.  
  
Rose smiled, rolled over, and went to sleep.  
  
  
 **RYAN**  
  
Ryan cracked an eye open when his sister's breathing went even.  
  
 _Finally._  
  
With skills honed from being a Hit Wizard, he silently rose from the mass of blankets on the floor. It was time to make presents magically appear. Specifically, of the white, fluffy canine variety.  
  
Rosie was going to hate him. But she was going to love the little squirt.  
  
He grinned and snuck out of the room.  
  
  
 **MIRA**  
  
They were too big for this anymore. It hadn't really stopped them from doing it, though.   
  
Abigail was sprawled on her right, one arm and a leg thrown haphazardly over Mira, who herself was snug as a bug (and _dying_ of heat exhaustion) between her youngest sister and her twin. Cassie was half on Nate, who Mira could hear snoring lightly, and she knew that her eldest sister was on his other side, probably on the very edge of the king sized bed. Alexa would be vexed in the morning about how they hadn't given her enough room, and that something or other was aching fiercely, which was very _obviously_ all their faults.  
  
Mira smiled sleepily. Alexa was always vexed about something.  
  
They were all adults, or nearly so. Abigail would graduate from Hogwarts soon. The rest of them, though, had been out of school for years. Sleeping in a sister puppy pile with their cousin was ridiculous. They didn't even all really fit on the bed.  
  
But Mira couldn't be any happier. Nate was _alive_ , and her family was together. There would be a Christmas eve they couldn't do this anymore, and she, for one, was going to enjoy it while she could.   
  
  
**NATE**  
  
He couldn't remember now what had woken him. It didn't matter though, as there was nothing to be alarmed about; they were at Falcon Court and as Master of the estate, he would know if something was wrong.  
  
But even such thoughts were far from his mind. He could only spare what little focus his sleep-muzzy mind had on the symphony of soft breaths filling the quiet of the room. He was with his cousins, four very different but equally spirited young women.   
  
They were too old for this. He was twenty-eight for merlin's sake.   
  
It didn't matter though. Nate couldn't remember a better Christmas eve since before his mother had died.  
  
  
 **KATIE**  
  
She'd had to put silencing charms on every room of the house. It was the easiest way to move about after the twins had gone to bed so she could set gifts beneath the tree and fill up all the stockings. Katie knew in a few years even that wouldn't work. The boys were their father's sons, after all; already much too wily for their own good (and her peace of mind).   
  
She smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Stuffing the last gifts in Devon's stocking, Katie snagged a few of the bikkies the boys had left for Santa, took a healthy gulp of the milk, and then padded to the hobby room (between her, Fred, and the boys, they liked to try a bit of everything and that's exactly what the room held).   
  
"Your turn, love. Do your damage."  
  
Fred's ginger head poked out of the closet. His blue eyes were too wide, too innocent. "Damage? What do you take me for?"  
  
"A Weasley twin." Katie poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"Careful with that, Kit, or I'll have to teach it a lesson." He waggled his brows at her.  
  
Katie wrinkled her nose at him. "Point proven." She grinned at him then. "Hurry with whatever you've got in there. I'll need you in bed."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I married you." The grin her gave her made her blush.  
  
He hurried.  
  
  
 **GWEN**  
  
So this is Christmas, she thought, gaze lingering on the mountain of presents beneath their gargantuan tree. (She and Jonathan might have gone overboard when buying gifts for Tess and Regan.)  
  
The early rays of dawn lit the evergreen from behind, giving it a glow that the twinkling lights could not, and Gwen sipped her coffee as she observed the sun rise. It was picturesque, something you might imagine in one of the homemaking magazines some of the girls on the team read. It wasn't something Gwen had ever imagined for _herself_.  
  
And yet here she was, mistress of her own estate with a man who she loved and whom loved her in return, with a sister to share with, and a daughter to buy too many presents for on a holiday she had often spent alone in the past.  
  
She heard the tiny pitter patter of bare feet moments before little arms circled her legs. "Morning, Mummy."  
  
"Happy Christmas, little love," she murmured, smile curling her mouth.  
  
  
 **PANSY**  
  
Pansy raised a brow at the balls of parchment littering the floor of Draco's room. She knew he'd been writing a lot lately, but this was a bit much. He _did_ have an elf. There was no need to leave the remnants of his failure strewn about.  
  
She picked up one and threw it at the blond man sprawled in the four poster bed. It hit his face before rolling onto the mattress. His nose twitched and he frowned, which only made her smile and do it again.  
  
When he only growled and turned over, Pansy clipped across the room and stripped the duvet off the bed. "Rise and shine, Draco. Time to take me to Paris."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"But it's _Christmas_ , darling," Pansy drawled. "And as I'm a frigid bitch, I've no one else to gift me expensive, useless things but you." She flicked his ear. "Up."  
  
Draco batted her hand away and glared at her. "Fuck Christmas."  
  
"The holiday cheer, it brims," she said dryly. She checked her watch. "You've thirty minutes to get out of bed and shave that animal off your face."  
  
She could hear his swearing all the way down the hall. Pansy grinned.  
  
  
 **JOSCELIN**  
  
He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Lyra was more interested in the wrapping paper than the actual gifts. The dolls and stuffed animals, and the various toys he and Romy had carefully chosen lay strew around the living room.   
  
But the wrapping paper? His daughter had surrounded herself with it and was happily crinkling it and then laughing merrily every time she tore a piece off.  
  
He smiled against Romy's hair and she leaned further back into him. "We should have just given her the roll and saved ourselves the time in hunting for those frilly dolls."  
  
She glanced up at him, a smile on her lips and in her eyes. "At least we know for next time."  
  
Joscelin's gaze shifted down to his wife's already protruding belly and he smoothed his hands over the ever-growing mound. _Next time_.  
  
  
 **REESE**  
  
"Mummy!! Mills!! 's Chris'mas!"  
  
The bed was shaking. Reese's eyes blinked open to see bouncing blonde curls.   
  
"Pressies, Mummy!"  
  
Her green gaze focused, as did her sleep-fuzzy thoughts, and Reese smiled. "You're right, firefly. It's time for Christmas and presents, and all kinds of shiny things."  
  
"Shiny!"  
  
"Mmhmm," Reese hummed as she reached for her excited daughter, snagging her tiny hands to still the bouncing. "You should tell Livvy to make hot chocolate for everyone. We always need chocolately things on the best kinds of days."  
  
"Oh, yes," Kiss agreed, voice reverent at the mention of her most favorite of treats. Light kisses were peppered to Reese's face before her little girl scooted off the bed and ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs toward the kitchen and their house elf.   
  
Reese closed her eyes and smiled. She was home, and she was safe, and _Kiss_ was safe, and there were Christmas things to be done.   
  
When an arm slid around her middle and she was tugged abruptly against a hard chest, she hummed at the warmth Miles' body transmuted to hers. "Mmhmm," she agreed, "just a few more minutes."   
  
Christmas was for snuggles too, after all.


End file.
